1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method for producing a cleaning device when members relative to removal of developer are mounted in a housing through a liquid material and the cleaning device using the method.
2. Related Art
Previously known are image forming apparatuses in which an image is formed on a recording medium by transferring and fixing an developed image formed on the surface of an image carrier holding the developed image of toner. Some of these image forming apparatus are provided with a cleaning device in which unnecessary things such as residual toner left on the surface of an image holder after the developed image has been transferred onto the recording medium are cleaned by bringing the tip of a blade into contact with the surface of the image holder.
As described above, some cleaning devices for cleaning unnecessary things recover the unnecessary things scraped off by the blade into a box and also secure the blade at a position of a box.
Some of these cleaning devices cover a square opening connected to the inside of the box with a square blade and press the remaining opening region onto the image holder so that the unnecessary things scraped off by the tip of the blade, which is a part of the peripheral edge of the remaining opening region, is guided into the box through the remaining opening region.
Further, in the image forming apparatus provided with such a cleaning device, in order to prevent leakage of unnecessary things from the gap between the blade and box, a solid elastic sealing material serving as a blocking material is inserted in the gap.
However, there is a problem that it takes time to cut the solid elastic sealing material according to the shape of the overlapping area of the peripheral edge of the square opening and the square blade and affix the solid elastic sealing material thus cut to the peripheral edge of the opening.